Elegy
by Avandra the Mary Sue Slayer
Summary: The hardest part of losing someone dear is realizing that no matter how hard you cry or how loud you scream, the world will go on without them. Set after "The end". I was about to put Beast Boy as character 2, but I changed my mind. Rated for death.


**Hi, I'm back, as I promised. Sorry for the delay. I know this has nothing to do with my current story, Crossroads, or with my friend DudeYourAwesome8's request or with my final fantasy requests from a friend, that I will write in Spanish according to her request. I just felt like doing this, I don't have too much time and the result will be the crappiest story ever, but I really needed to do this.**

**So, I hope you enjoy it, as always, read and review, tell me if you liked it.**

**Elegy**

It was late, though she couldn't see what time it was quite clearly. She hadn't slept at all that night, but she wasn't sleepy, in fact, she felt more awake than ever. She decided to get up. She took a shower and changed into her outfit, which was black again. She dried and combed her once again short hair. Everything as usual, as if nothing happened, as if she had never destroyed the world and then saved it. As if she had never had that horrible realization, as if one of the survivor monks from Azarath hadn't magically sent a letter to Earth to tell her the news. As if she hadn't broken it to pieces in the moment she read it.

As if her mother had never died.

She got out of her room. This was the worst part. How would she confront her friends? As far as they knew, she had never been happier, since she was now free from her father's evil influence and was now able to express her feelings freely. Then why didn't she feel like expressing anything?

She arrived to the common room. Everyone was already up, doing the things they did every day. She went into the kitchen and made herself some herbal tea. Fortunately, no one said anything about her getting up so late. Probably they thought that she'd be tired and she would need some sleep. She held the hot teapot in her hands, trying to pour the water into the cup. Her hands were trembling. The teapot fell to the floor, spilling water everywhere. Everyone stared at her. Why were they looking at her like that? It was just a teapot; it wasn't like she had killed someone or anything! Kill... Death... Her mother...

She needed to get out of that place.

Before anyone could say anything, she phased into the ceiling and passed through it, getting to the roof of the tower. She walked to the edge of it and sat there, just looking into the blue sky, which that day seemed colder for some reason. She thought about her mother. They had never had a very close relationship, though they cared a lot for each other. She had been the only one to stand by her side when the monks told her she was destined to destroy the world, the only one who had defended her from the critics, the only one who had supported her, the only one who hadn't rejected her... And now she was gone.

And everything had been her fault.

It didn't feel like she was dead, though. Or maybe she hadn't gotten into that idea yet. Maybe she didn't want to. No, of course she didn't want to accept that idea. She had so many things to tell her, so many things to thank her for... She really wished she had, but she hadn't, and now she wouldn't get that chance anymore. That thought was unbearable, so she tried to think of something else, but nothing came to mind. Instead, she could only think of her mother's kind smile, and this brought tears to her eyes. She found them really difficult to fight back, but in the end she could, recovering the stoic expression that identified her. She was the cold-blooded hero, the Dark Titan. She didn't do crying.

Then what was that weird sensation she still felt right under her eyes?

Someone came; she heard the door swish open. She didn't say hello or look back, she didn't want to talk to anybody... and _him_ less than anyone. He wouldn't leave her alone, he'd ask her why wasn't she partying and having fun after having saved the world, and then she'd get angry and be mean to him and hurt him again, and she didn't want that. She never had. Sometimes she really hated her personality.

He sat down beside her and stayed there in silence, just looking at the sky. She became nervous, this wasn't usual in him, what was he planning? She wasn't in the mood for pranks. But no prank came. Instead of that, he looked into her eyes with his green ones, and asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer, how could she, knowing where that would lead her? Instead, she decided to pretend nothing happened and ignore him, but he kept asking, as every time something was wrong. Why couldn't he leave her alone? She tried to escape flying, but he caught her, after all, he could turn into a pterodactyl. She started to threaten and insult him, but he didn't release her, not even when they were back to the roof of the tower and he was back into his human form. She raised her fist to punch him, but the expression in his eyes and the feelings he was emanating stopped her. What was it? Hurt? Worry? Sadness? And... affection?

He asked one last time what was wrong.

She took a deep breath.

"Arella... my mother... she's dead"

She heard the words coming out of her mouth, and she finally realized it. Her mother had died, and she would never, ever, come back again. She would never talk to her, support her or get angry; she would never do all the small things she used to do for her... Never...

Nothing would take away the pain. She'd just have to learn to live with it, until some day, only the happy memories would remain. The good thing was that she wouldn't be alone; she had her friends, who would never let her down, and would help her bear that weight.

She understood everything, and she could finally cry.

She kept crying for what felt like an eternity, and he just kept her close to him. Then they started to talk, about how he could understand her pain, because he had felt it too, and how he would never leave her alone, not even if they had to go separate ways.

And he kept his word: when they had to part and she was alone and far from her home and friends, he never forgot about her and always tried to keep in contact. When they were together again, she didn't know how to express gratitude and started to act as she used to be, but soon saw her mistake and apologized. Things were still complicated and she still felt lonely at times, when she was thinking of her mother, but the pain slowly turned into melancholy, and the melancholy into brief smiles born from the happy memories that stayed in her heart, and each day that passed, as she started to let her loved ones know how much they meant to her, that smiled grew brighter and brighter.

**The end.**

**Yeah, you heard that, the end. It's just a one-shot, so I don't think I'll continue this story, besides it's too personal. I wish to dedicate it to one of my best friends, who, like Raven, has lost someone dear, and I, like Beast Boy (notice I didn't name any of them in the story) will always be there for her, and support her no matter what. I know she'll never read this (especially since she can't speak English) but this story is for her. **

**As always, read and review. I really hope you liked it. I guess I'll see you again in the story I'm writing for DudeYourAwesome8, and then in Crossroads, but I still don't know when I'll upload them, but I will, okay? Well, I'd better say goodbye now.**

**See you, and take care.**

**Avy.**


End file.
